Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for editing an image in which an in-focus position can be set as desired after the image has been shot.
Description of the Related Art
An image capturing apparatus called a light field camera has been garnering attention in recent years. In addition to having an image capturing lens, the light field camera has a microlens array disposed on a surface of an image sensor, and light field information (light field data) indicating a travel direction of light is recorded along with an intensity of the light received by the image sensor. An image shot by a light field camera (a light field image) can on the basis of that light field data produce an image in which a desired position is in focus.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-011574 discloses generating a moving image that uses light field images as frames (a light field moving image), and determining an in-focus position (focus distance) in each frame of the light field moving image through user operations.
However, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-011574, it is not easy to make fine adjustments to the focus distance in each frame of the light field moving image, and it has been difficult to visually confirm changes in the focus distance as time passes in the moving image.